Dulce Prisión
by HachikOoO111709
Summary: Sakura es una chica de Instituto, decidida a que en el futuro sólo se casara por una cosa..interes..Shaoran es el chico más patán sobre la Tierra..¿¡¿¡Qué sucedera cuando tengan que vivir juntos! la peor pesadilla para Sakura o el mejor amor?


**Konnichiwaa!!!!**

**Este es mi nuevo proyecto, fue como un destello..un conjunto de ideas revueltas que traigo en la cabeza y que por fin trato de hilar para hacer una historia…ALGUNOS SON HECHOS REALES..vistos o vividos…espero que les agrade..:**

**Summary:**

**Solo ahí una manera de casarse…por INTERES…asi nunca terminaras herida cierto??...pero..por qué tenía que ser con el más patán!?!?!?..PRIMERO MIS PRINCIPIOS…AUNQUE..ES LINDO Y ME TRATA BIEN…NO SAKURA!!! JURO QUE JAMAS ME ENAMORARE DE ESE ESTUPIDO DE LI SHAORAN…!!!!**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Sakura es una chica completamente normal de Instituto, cansada de las ilusiones del amor..decide que sólo ahí un medio por el cual ella llegaría a casarse…POR INTERES…Shaoran es el chico más patán que pueda haber, rodeado de chicas,egocéntrico..ella torpe y totalmente cerrada al amor…¿Qué sucederá cuando ambos se conozcan?..la peor pesadilla para Sakura o el mejor amor???**

**ok quiero aclarar que CCS no me pertenece..le pertenece a las CLAMP (si fuera mio no existiria sakura..seria yo xDD y shaoran seria MIO! ajajja...x3 xD...nah...bueno tal vez poquito... jajaja) y yo solo hago este fic para mero entretenimiento..nadie me paga xDD..encerio...o alguien quiere hacerlo?!?! xDD jajaja...**

**Capitulo 1:**

El Instituto Tomoeda no es un lugar en el que sea fácil sobrevivir, por el simple hecho de estudiar ahí la gente te marca de rico, adinerado…aunque no sea así; por qué?..¿Por qué el Instituto Tomoeda no es un Instituto común como todos los de la ciudad??..fácil…: muchos hijos de empresarios, políticos, mafiosos, famosos y demás estudian allí…

Sere Honesta, yo no entre ahí por las instalaciones, ni por los clubs de Host que ahí..ni nada por el estilo…yo sabía muy bien a que iba..y a que me mandaba mi padre…lo recuerdo tal cual me lo dijo 1 semestre antes de entrar: "Irás al Instituto Tomoeda, quieras o no eso nos dara un nivel Social mejor, busca hacer amigos, busca adaptarte, se que no es tu ambiente..pero la familia lo necesita…el mejor colegio..la mejor enseñanza..y..la mejor oportunidad de conseguir un futuro seguro Sakura…es por tu bien.."

Pasaron 3 semanas desde que entre aquí, a decir verdad no le hice mucho caso a mi padre, sin embargo encontré a una amiga, una que al parecer es sincera, su nombre es Tomoyo… Daidouji Tomoyo…Su madre es dueña de la Corporación Daidouji, una de las más importantes en todo el país, pero a mi no me importa eso..ni me importa su nombre..solo se que es una amiga sincera, pienso que Tomoyo podría tener a cualquier hombre que deseara, tiene el cabello largo, negro con una tonalidad casi morada…unos ojos amatistas sorprendentes, increíblemente lista-y puedo asegurar que más que yo…aunque ella diga lo contrario..-.

Todo estaba tranquilo, Tomoyo y yo estábamos juntas, podía sentir su verdadera amistad, y sabia que si la necesito ella estará ahí siempre…pero…todo empezó ese horrible día..

-Sakura???...hey pequeña…despierta!!-Dijo Tomoyo mientras me sacudía un poco-

-hoe?!?!..aa lo siento Tomoyo-chan..esque jaja es viernes..y además me quede pensando por un momento..

-ya veo..tranquila saku-chan ^^ …¿ya elegiste taller para la materia de artes?

- Si, me parece que Dibujo es una buena opción…n__n y tu? Tomo-chan??-

- Si ^^ me parece que Fotografía será la mejor opción, jajaja asi ya tendre un pretexto para tomarte fotos saku-chan x3-

- Si jaja, aunque será un poco difícil interactuar con la gente de aquí…siento que no encajo-

-Saku, aun no entiendo por qué dices esas cosas, eres una de las chicas más hermosas de este Instituto, pero eres demasiado insegura…tranquila, tu sólo ve a esa clase e intenta interactuar, vas a ver qué vas a ser muy aceptada Saku-chan n__n.

-JaJa sii…eso espero..ohh espera un momento Tomo-chan..-me apresure a sacar mi móvil de la bolsa- moshi moshi?? n__n

-Sakura-chan..necesito hablar contigo ahora mismo…ven de inmediato a casa -cuelga-

-O_o…sore wa..nan desu ka??*¿Qué fue…eso?-Mi padre había llamado, al parecer con varios estados de ánimo combinados..feliz,serio, y con demasiada prisa… - Tomo-chan…cuánto falta para terminar las clases por hoy?..

-Hum…me parece que 1 hora…sino es que más-Me dijo Tomoyo con su dulce expresión.

- Tomo-chan me tengo que ir, mi papá me necesita…^^ te llamo en la noche va??

-Haii!, cuidate mucho Saku-chan –Me dijo Tomoyo, lo que más me agradaba de ella era que no me pedía muchas explicaciones.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Tadaima!!! –Dije mientras me quitaba los zapatos y dejaba mi mochila en el suelo; mi casa no era nada pequeña, sin embargo habíamos escalado esa posición social hace relativamente poco…poco antes de que muriera mi madre, creo que esa es la razón por la que mi padre cambió tanto…

-Okaerinasai Sakura …-me dijo mi padre, valla, había regresado muy rápido de la oficina…como 6 horas antes de lo normal..

-¿¡!¿!Qué sucede?!?!? Está bien Touya???!?!?-pregunte alterada, Touya era mi hermano, aunque casi siempre peleamos, no sé qué haría sin él.

-No Sakura, tranquila..mira siéntate un momento..-Me dijo mientras tomaba aire y me dejaba caer en un sillón cercano a la ventana.

- Esta tarde llegará el Hijo del dueño de la Compañía Li, Li Shaoran, se quedará un par de días, para ver si realmente le interesa continuar sus estudios aquí en Japón, estará en el Instituto Tomoeda… El Pte. De la Compañía me ha tomado mucha confianza, asi que se quedara contigo, el tiene muy buenos recuerdos de ti Sakura… te pido que lo trates de la mejor manera posible…es muy importante para mi..tu hermano y yo no estaremos en el país a partir de mañana , asi que tu te haras cargo del Jovén Li… hoy por la tarde llegara el mayordomo de los Li, no te preocupes por nada Sakura..solo dedicate a estudiar..y a lo que te dij..

-¿QUÉ?!?!?!....N..NO..PAPA!! YO NO CONOZCO A ESE TAL SHAOLAN..O SHIAOLANG O COMO SEA QUE SE LLAMEEE …Y ME QUIERES MANDAR A CUIDARLO!?!?! NO…NO NO NO DEFINITIVAMENTE NO!! ADEMAS..UN RIQUILLO???... NO DIJISTE QUE TIENE MAYORDOMO??...Y ADEMAS… EL PTE. LI …APENAS LO HE VISTO UNA VEZ..Y FUE HACE COMO 2 AÑOS EN UNA CENA DE TU COMPAÑÍA…Y NO LE MENCIONE MAS DE 4 PALABRAS ESA VEZ…Y QUIERE QUE VIVA CON SU HIJO..!?!?

-Tranquilizate Sakura…mira..no es tanto tiempo..-

-Ok papá…¿Cuánto tiempo será?....3 días?...1 semana??...

-1 Mes…Talvez 2…

- O___________________________o-

-Tomalo con calma hija, no es tanto tiempo…vas a ver que se llevarán muy bien enseguida, tranquila.

-O_o…

**Fin del 1º Capitulo :p**

**Waaaaaaa espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, espero actualizar pronto….yo sigo la historia en la medida que me lo pidan n____n…**

**En el siguiente capítulo:**

***Mansión Li…o debo decir Prisión Li??????**

*** Shaoran VS. Sakura**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!**


End file.
